<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Run (an FZ story) by piperpro2005</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573551">Run (an FZ story)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005'>piperpro2005</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flip Zone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/piperpro2005/pseuds/piperpro2005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No I do not regret writing this in the middle of the night. Also small child trying to run away from cult shenanigans</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Run (an FZ story)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>A young girl, around the age of </span>six, raced throughout the dark woods in the night. Hands trembling and knees wobbly. Her blonde pigtails flew and her black dress swooshed as she ran. Clutching her arm as well...in tears. The young girl had experienced this type of pain before...but never has it been this bad, no, this brutal.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like the world came crashing down in the blink of an eye. It all happened so quickly, but it felt like an eternity as well. First a blade seeping into her lower right arm, and even though she technically wouldn’t be able to feel it, she did this time. A woman...her mother, the woman she was supposed to trust and love...threw her into the ring of fire. Told her that she would be the one to bring “him” into the mortal realm. </p><p> </p><p>But...she was only six? Why would a child be used for this? Why must a child, stripped from whatever innocent they had left during that moment, be used as a carrier? No, worse...a sacrifice...she was lucky to make it out of there and run before anything happened...but she knew this would lead to much, much worse situations.</p><p> </p><p>She knew she would be in major trouble for running. But she felt she had to. She must. Even if it gets her killed, she had to run. Run like the wind and there was no turning back...but…how much worth was it to run? She knows the punishment that awaits if she was caught...she knows it to well. Yet it’s still as horrible as always.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped and landed on her knees to catch her breath. Still looking and holding the wounded arm, blood seeping through the sleeve of the dress. Still shaking with pain and fear. Eventually...the girl broke down. Cried and cried into the empty forest. No one to hear her cries and yells for help...she was alone...all alone...at least…</p><p> </p><p><em> “Come now child. You can’t be alone out in the woods at night,” </em> a calming voice said from behind the child. <em> “You know this well enough, do you not?” </em> The girls looked behind her, still crying and shaking. <em> “You know you can never run for long Scarlet~ No matter how far you run. No matter how far you hide. We’re always there, peeking from the side, waiting to catch you~” </em></p><p> </p><p>The girl backed up, refusing to let the person take her. Their “Scarlet” didn’t want to return back to the hell she came from...but she knew she didn’t have a choice...the figure, with a dark purple ponytail that reached their abdomen area, lent out a hand to the girl. And though with lots of hesitation, she took it...the figure smiled.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Good girl Scarlet. Now then, we still have work to do~” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>